Talk:Mogo (New Earth)
Wikipedia history: * (cur) (last) 00:40, 11 August 2006 199.67.138.42 (Talk) (→Background) * (cur) (last) 17:49, 30 July 2006 William Graham (Talk | contribs) (Don't need locations because it is a parent category of DC Comics planets) * (cur) (last) 17:15, 30 July 2006 Basique (Talk | contribs) (→External links - added cat) * (cur) (last) 15:20, 27 July 2006 200.5.115.2 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 16:27, 24 July 2006 DragonflySixtyseven (Talk | contribs) (no other information exists on those, and probably never will.) * (cur) (last) 11:57, 24 July 2006 87.102.7.19 (Talk) (→The Battle of Mogo) * (cur) (last) 03:25, 23 June 2006 Ace Class Shadow (Talk | contribs) m (Wikified with proper terminology.) * (cur) (last) 01:04, 23 June 2006 DrBat (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 06:19, 19 June 2006 68.115.94.172 (Talk) (→Background) * (cur) (last) 03:23, 15 June 2006 G026r (Talk | contribs) m (→Background) * (cur) (last) 01:51, 3 June 2006 Kchishol1970 (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 01:43, 3 June 2006 Kchishol1970 (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 01:25, 2 June 2006 Exvicious (Talk | contribs) (→Background - grammar) * (cur) (last) 13:04, 31 May 2006 X omega (Talk | contribs) (→Background) * (cur) (last) 04:47, 25 May 2006 Kchishol1970 (Talk | contribs) (restoring an legitimate point that was removed for no good reason.) * (cur) (last) 00:05, 25 May 2006 Palfrey (Talk | contribs) m (→Background - link alien) * (cur) (last) 03:13, 20 May 2006 Netkinetic (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 17:34, 15 May 2006 William Graham (Talk | contribs) (Revert to revision 53343249 using popups) * (cur) (last) 17:04, 15 May 2006 CovenantD (Talk | contribs) (already in DC Comics planets, a subcat of Fictional planets) * (cur) (last) 17:01, 15 May 2006 William Graham (Talk | contribs) (Don't need Category:Fictional planets because it's a parent of DC Comics planets) * (cur) (last) 16:51, 15 May 2006 J-beda (Talk | contribs) (Category:Fictional planets) * (cur) (last) 16:41, 11 May 2006 CovenantD (Talk | contribs) (rm unsourced image) * (cur) (last) 23:40, 7 May 2006 68.44.3.188 (Talk) (→Future) * (cur) (last) 12:04, 7 May 2006 Kchishol1970 (Talk | contribs) (→Nature) * (cur) (last) 10:53, 7 May 2006 Aton ra (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 07:41, 5 May 2006 212.240.16.4 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 17:57, 4 May 2006 Leoni2 (Talk | contribs) m (→Background) * (cur) (last) 14:51, 4 May 2006 161.38.222.14 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 22:23, 3 May 2006 DrTofu83 (Talk | contribs) (→Background) * (cur) (last) 21:08, 3 May 2006 Cobaltbluetony (Talk | contribs) (not really a stub article anymore) * (cur) (last) 03:29, 12 April 2006 Palendrom (Talk | contribs) (→External links) * (cur) (last) 06:46, 31 March 2006 201.22.49.176 (Talk) (→Background) * (cur) (last) 06:46, 31 March 2006 201.22.49.176 (Talk) (→Background) * (cur) (last) 06:45, 31 March 2006 201.22.49.176 (Talk) (→Background) * (cur) (last) 14:16, 18 March 2006 OrphanBot (Talk | contribs) (Removing image with no source information. Such images that are older than seven days may be deleted at any time.) * (cur) (last) 17:49, 15 March 2006 72.40.18.20 (Talk) (→Background) * (cur) (last) 22:00, 8 March 2006 Sigmafactor (Talk | contribs) (Add GL template.) * (cur) (last) 04:04, 17 February 2006 66.71.41.8 (Talk) (→Background) * (cur) (last) 21:49, 8 February 2006 Bopo (Talk | contribs) (Changed Green Man link from architectural feature to GL character) * (cur) (last) 01:20, 7 February 2006 128.189.166.100 (Talk) (→Future - typo) * (cur) (last) 18:30, 5 February 2006 152.163.100.131 (Talk) (→Background) * (cur) (last) 06:56, 1 February 2006 68.181.240.9 (Talk) (→Background) * (cur) (last) 21:25, 31 January 2006 Kbdank71 (Talk | contribs) (AWB assisted per WP:CFD Jan 21) * (cur) (last) 19:09, 22 January 2006 199.79.168.160 (Talk) (→Background) * (cur) (last) 20:00, 21 January 2006 William Graham (Talk | contribs) m (→External links) * (cur) (last) 19:59, 21 January 2006 William Graham (Talk | contribs) (→External links) * (cur) (last) 19:15, 24 December 2005 Archola (Talk | contribs) (→Background - The Strange World Named Green Lantern) * (cur) (last) 04:24, 10 December 2005 DrachenFyre (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 04:08, 9 December 2005 Dallan007 (Talk | contribs) (→Background - spelling check) * (cur) (last) 04:06, 9 December 2005 Dallan007 (Talk | contribs) (→Background) * (cur) (last) 04:06, 9 December 2005 Dallan007 (Talk | contribs) (→Background - added summary of last Mogo story in Green Lantern comics.) * (cur) (last) 23:16, 29 November 2005 Sunburst (Talk | contribs) m (→Background) * (cur) (last) 07:11, 29 November 2005 MidnightWolf (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 22:38, 23 October 2005 141.150.81.43 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 09:52, 17 August 2005 Kross (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 23:09, 29 July 2005 Joeyconnick (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 17:03, 29 July 2005 Phthoggos (Talk | contribs) (→Other Links - specify one, remove another) * (cur) (last) 16:59, 29 July 2005 Phthoggos (Talk | contribs) (+ details of creation; slowly attempting to turn fancruft into encyclopedia material...) * (cur) (last) 19:14, 10 June 2005 Sunburst (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 19:14, 10 June 2005 Sunburst (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 17:41, 10 June 2005 Sunburst (Talk | contribs) m (→Background) * (cur) (last) 18:03, 8 June 2005 Sunburst (Talk | contribs) m (→Future) * (cur) (last) 07:44, 1 June 2005 Joeyconnick (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 07:43, 1 June 2005 Joeyconnick (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 16:07, 31 May 2005 Sunburst (Talk | contribs) m (→Future) * (cur) (last) 14:47, 31 May 2005 Sunburst (Talk | contribs) (→Background) * (cur) (last) 14:10, 31 May 2005 Sunburst (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 19:20, 30 May 2005 Sunburst (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 23:51, 27 May 2005 Joeyconnick (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 20:01, 27 May 2005 Sunburst (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 19:19, 27 May 2005 Sunburst (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 19:15, 27 May 2005 Sunburst (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 19:07, 27 May 2005 Sunburst (Talk | contribs) m (Categories) * (cur) (last) 02:51, 5 May 2005 24.125.136.245 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 02:51, 5 May 2005 24.125.136.245 (Talk) -Profzoom 12:18, 19 August 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) So, here's a thought. Mogo absorbed a squad of Black Lanterns, but couldn't completely destroy or purify them. He basically put them in a cycle of constantly being too damaged to fully recover. However, he was blown to pieces. In theory, when this happened, shouldn't the Black Lanterns, or at least their rings be released into space when Mogo was destroyed? Then, wouldn't they be able to regenerate, no longer being constantly destroyed by Mogo's magma and planet core? Unless I missed something? Can someone comment or correct me on this? UnknownXRUnknownXR (talk) 00:57, February 12, 2017 (UTC)